Sweet Revenge
by RaukoIshta
Summary: Bandit Keith returns for revenge on Pegasus- as a vampire though


Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh.  
  
Sweet Revenge  
  
The wind howled around the now empty Duelist Kingdom, whistled among the trees, alone. The duelists had packed up and left, the tournament had finished. No one was on the island, save for Pegasus and his goons protecting him. Except for one other. The wind found a lone figure in the dock complex, across the island from the castle. Howling, the wind flapped the figure's inky black vest, caused his blond bangs to shake, held in place by an American flag bandana. Bandit Keith was back.  
  
In the castle, Pegasus was sipping a glass of vintage wine and reading another comic book. He chuckled to himself, once more pleased with himself. In fact, he had recovered nicely from the loss of his Millennium Eye. He found his mind less cluttered with the thoughts of others, his own thoughts clearer. He chuckled again, unaware of the guard apprehensively approaching behind him.  
  
The guard cleared his throat politely, earning an irritated glare from Pegasus, causing the guard to involuntarily flinch before remembering Pegasus no longer had the Eye. "Master Pegasus," said the guard respectively. " The sensors have detected movement in the dock area." Pegasus glared back. "Sir, perhaps I should leave you alone?"  
  
Pegasus sighed. He never liked being interrupted like this. "Very well, send a team out to check it out. Now leave." Pegasus once more turned to his comics, chuckling to himself again. The guard left silently, glad to be safe. There were other ways Pegasus could punish him.  
  
Bandit Keith sat in the shadows, listening to the rapidly approaching jeep, no doubt filled with goons sent to find him. Very well, thought Keith. I could use a fight. And he growled, a deep guttural growl of a wolf. The jeep skidded to a halt in the open space which the dock buildings clustered around. Five thugs stepped out, cautiously scanning their surroundings.  
  
With his newly sharpened hearing, Bandit Keith heard them talk amongst themselves. " There's nothing here," he heard one of them say into his earpiece. "Tell them it must've been a bird." That was all Bandit Keith needed. With a growl issuing from his throat, he leaped from his hiding spot and loped towards the guards, who had their backs turned. In a few seconds he had killed them, each with their necks snapped. Bandit Keith left them where they stood, regretting there were only a few hours until dawn, and he needed all the time he could. He searched the bodies until he found the keys to the jeep, using them to head towards the castle.  
  
Again the guard approached Pegasus. Again he earned a glare. "Sorry sir," the guard muttered. "But this is important."  
  
"Well it better be," spoke Pegasus in an even tone, wishing to have his eye if only just once to punish the lackey before him. "What is it now?"  
  
"Well, you see sir, we lost contact with the team you ordered out there. And the cameras caught this." He handed Pegasus a blurry picture. Pegasus' eyes widened briefly and he asked, "Are you sure this is totally accurate?"  
  
"Yes sir. We ran it through the database, and-" the man stopped in midsentence and but a hand to his ear. "He's coming. I'll set the men to their perimeters immediately." With that he left and Pegasus returned to his comics, but his eyes barely saw the words and pictures. Instead that image stayed in his mind. Could it be true? He thought he had killed that cheat. No matter, he thought. He was safe here, no need to worry. But he still worried.  
  
Bandit Keith floored the accelerator, reveling in the roar of the four-wheel drive. In the distance, he saw Pegasus' goons getting into position, guns trained on him, even though he wasn't in range yet. Guns! They thought they could hurt him with those! No matter, he didn't care about the little fish; he wanted the big fish. Pegasus.  
  
And so, for ten minutes they stood there, guns trained on the car rapidly approaching the castle. Kimo paced back and forth, anxious to meet this man head on. Let this man think he could get past the others, and if he did- well then, his mistake.  
  
The jeep finally hit the gate, batting the wooden barrier aside. Bandit Keith leapt out, running to the entrance. The guards shot at him, but they either missed or the bullets' damage was swiftly repaired. Bandit Keith swiftly ran inside, only to meet Kimo in his way.  
  
"Stand aside," growled Bandit Keith. " If you want to live, then let me pass."  
  
Kimo smiled, eyes hidden behind dark glasses. " You mean if you want to live, then you'll surrender now, before I take you down right now." Kimo stood there planted firmly in the hallway, in Bandit Keith's way. Without warning, Bandit Keith struck, bowling the bulky man to the ground, canines lengthening to fangs, puncturing Kimo's neck, allowing Bandit Keith to drink his blood, to drink it all, until there was no more.  
  
When he was finished, Bandit Keith stood up, a new fire coursing through his veins, invigorating. He let loose a bestial roar, then loped down the hallway, him unnatural senses guiding him to Pegasus. And Pegasus sat in his room, listening for the sound of that monster to come smashing through the door, waiting to see his sweet Cecilia again.  
  
So, what do you think? Read + review, tell me if Pegasus lives or dies, I need your votes! 


End file.
